During typical periods of instructional time, many students have difficulty remaining attentive and many exhibit intrusive behavior toward others or refuse to participate. Additionally, many students demonstrate increased impulsive behaviors due to food allergies, un-diagnosed medical conditions, lack of blood sugar/energy, lack of sleep, increased/decreased physical output or medicinal side effects, etc. These behaviors are difficult to measure at home and, therefore, may go undiagnosed and untreated. Lack of resources necessary to correct these behaviors may ultimately have an adverse effect on students' progress. Students who experience damage to their progress may lose confidence, create consistent distractions in the classroom, and may negatively influence their peers. An effective solution is necessary.
Consequently, a need exists for a system that accurately pin points which behaviors are occurring and when the specific behavior(s) occurs most often. Pinpointing possible undesired behavior triggers is crucial when the instructor/teacher is attempting to determine reasonable behavior expectations for the student. The behavior monitoring and communication system of the present invention is designed to deter students from producing disruptive speech and/or movement. The system is overseen by the instructor/teacher and assists in pinpointing more accurate behavior expectations by automatic and manual tallying of baseline behavior occurrences. The system also provides continuous and immediate feedback to the student, teaching the student to recognize undesired behavior.